1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicidal compound resistant plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize inhibitory-type herbicidal compound is contained as an active ingredient in a weed control agent. As a plant on which resistance to the protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize inhibitory-type herbicidal compound has been conferred, for instance, (1) a plant overexpressing protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize in the plant body, (2) a plant expressing a variant protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize in the plant body, wherein mutation has been introduced to the amino acid sequence of said protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize such that the sensitivity to a protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize inhibitory-type herbicidal compound is reduced (for example, described in International Patent Publication 97/32011 and the like), (3) a plant expressing cytochrome P-450 derived from actinomyces such that a protoporphyrinogen IX oxidize inhibitory-type herbicidal compound is metabolized for inactivation in the plant body (for example, described in International Patent Publication 03/40370) and the like are known.